Nobody Else But You
by Xxhalycon-lambxX
Summary: “I TOLD you! Pay up!” “Roxy, what happened!” “Axel,I’m…not you’re friend!” AKUROKU! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!
1. Chapter 1: Investigation Invasion

Roxas stared up at the ceiling. He'd been in the Organization for…he didn't even know how long. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and it wasn't like anyone just popped in to see him. No, he was all alone. A true Nobody. That's what people like him were called. For some reason, the people who lived here thought that he could be useful somehow. Roxas didn't understand their logic. He was useless…defective…

…non-existent.

**_.8..13._**

Axel walked down the white hallway of the Organization hideout, whistling a tune. Demyx moved beside him, happy and go-lucky as ever.

"Hey, have you seen the new member?" Demyx asked, interrupting Axel's mindless song. Pondering for a moment. Axel shook his head, smiling.

"Nope, only rumors. I hear she's pretty hot." Demyx's expression turned to that of confusion, and he stopped.

"I thought it was a guy. And Larxene said that he wasn't acting…normal. Like he's different somehow from the rest of us." Axel paused as well, turning to the younger member.

"How many times have I told you not to listen to that evil lightning bug…thing?" Leaning against an ivory wall, Axel's gaze turned up toward the ceiling.

"I guess that means we'll have to investigate." Axel sighed, rubbing his temples. He really had no idea why he hung out with Demyx, the little squirt.

"YAY! I feel like Nancy Drew!" The sitarist squealed, obviously excited to be on a new adventure. "Let's go!! Let's go!!" he laughed, pulling Axel down the hallway. The pair set out on their quest to find the mysterious number 13, unaware of what lie in store for them.

**_.13..8._**

Roxas hadn't shifted since he got onto the bed, and had no intention of moving any time soon. Closing his eyes, he felt a wave of exhaustion pour over him, and Roxas soon fell into a light slumber, a black void filling his vision.

**_.8..13._**

Tip-toeing toward the door labeled "XII", Axel pressed a finger to his lips, motioning for Demyx to be quiet. "I'll bet you five bucks that it's a girl." The red head whispered, hand reaching for the door handle.

Demyx crept after him, a smile growing on his lips. "Deal!" Opening the door silently, the two stepped into the darkened room, surprised at what they found.

"Damn it!" Axel hissed, eyes reaching the blonde's sleeping form. Punching the air in success, Demyx mutely cheered himself.

"I TOLD you!! Pay up!!" Axel fished in his pockets, tossing a folded bill toward the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. But at least I was right about one thing. He's kinda cute…"Axel murmured, now at Roxas' bedside. Demyx scanned the teen over before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. He's just not my type. I tend to go for the dark haired guys." Axel's eyes widened as he saw the younger man shift, turning in his sleep.

Whipping around to face Demyx, Axel's voice was breathy with fear. "Keep quiet, you dummy!!" Pouting, Demyx walked to the door, now standing in the doorway.

"Fine!" he said, being perfectly loud. "Investigate by yourself!!" Slamming the door behind him, Demyx stormed away. Slapping a hand to his forehead, Axel muttered a curse toward him, hoping he'd get strangled by one of his guitar strings.

It took him a moment to realize that the blonde had woken up. His green eyes flashed with worry and he smiled, backing away. "Uh…hi." He said, feeling out of place. "I'm…Axel!"

Roxas didn't move, in fact, he didn't even look at Axel. His eyes remained on the wall above him, blank and lifeless.

"Hey, are you alright?" Axel asked, moving closer to him. He reached out a hand to shake Roxas, but pulled back, a strange feeling coursing through him. "I can understand if you want me to leave you alone. It's cool." Making his way to the door, he barely heard Roxas' voice.

"Wait." Turning around slowly, Axel's eyes met the most spectacular pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were dark, like large sapphires, and seemed to stretch on for miles. "I'm…Roxas." Number XII spoke, the name foreign to him. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, the spikes trailing through his slender fingers.

**_.13..8._**

Axel felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, and he sat on Roxas' bed, propped up on his hands.

"Sorry about barging into the room like that," he began, smiling. "My friend and I were just curious as to who you were. You can understand that, right?" Roxas stared at him like he was a raving lunatic. No one had ever…talked to him like this before. It was nice. But he had no idea what to say back.

"Helloooooooo in there?" Axel waved his hand across Roxas' eyes, drawing his attention back to him. "Are you even listening?" Giving a short nod, he flopped back onto his pillow, still watching the red head.

"Oh, I get it. You're uncomfortable. I'll do the talking, just let me know when to shut up." Roxas felt the corners turn up slightly, and an odd sound came from his mouth. Was he…laughing? Axel chuckled, happy to get some emotion from the teen.

"I should probably introduce myself properly." Holding out his hand, he grinned, emerald eyes vivid in the dark room. "I'm Organization XII's number eight, Axel. And you are…?


	2. Chapter 2: Ensnared

**A/N: Okay, I gave in. It won't be a oneshot. By they way, here's an explanation of this chap. if you are confused:  
****1. It's two weeks after the day in chap. 1  
****2. Roxas is starting to have THE DREAMS! (oh teh noes!!)  
**

**Enjoy! -Xxhalycon-lambxX**

_**  
.8..13.**_

Axel and Roxas had been together for the past two weeks, and they were nearly inseparable. Axel grinned softly, thinking about his newly acquired friend. The blonde had started to open up to him, showing more emotion each time he saw him.

Yawning, he switched of the lamp on his nightstand, bathing the room in darkness. It was almost…too black. With the flick of his wrist, fire engulfed his hand, the glow casting shadows all across the area. Smiling, he played with the flame, switching it from hand to hand, passing it between his fingers.

The sound of a knock at his door awoke him from his favorite hobby (lighting himself on fire), and he raced to answer it. No one came to see him this late unless it was really important. It was at least 2:30 am. Who could it be?

_**.13..8.**_

He'd had another dream. Even thinking about it made a shiver run down Roxas' spine. Sitting up in bed, he tried to make sense of it all. He remembered seeing…a girl. She had short, red hair, and he couldn't tell if she had been dead or not. He didn't even KNOW her. But for some reason, seeing her lifeless body in his dream made him wake up to his own screaming.

And then there were those eyes. A pale cerulean, crystal clear. Those eyes were so full of hate when they looked at him. There was an eerie darkness to them that chilled him to the bone. The teen had no idea what the dream meant, or who the two people were, but suddenly he felt scared and alone.

Leaving his bed, he ran down the halls of Castle Oblivion, heading to the one person whom he felt safe with.

_**.8..13.**_

Axel wiped his eyes, surprised by Roxas' unexpected appearance. "What's up…?" he asked, used to being up so early in the morning. But Roxas, on the other hand, looked exhausted. His skin was flushed and a thin film of sweat layered his forehead. And…he was crying.

"Roxy, what happened?!" Axel grabbed the blonde, pulling him inside. "C'mon, Roxas, tell me!" The 19 year-old stooped down to Roxas' level, his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"I-I'm fine." Roxas whispered, his voice hoarse, "but could I stay with you? I don't want to be by myself…" Axel blushed, leading Roxas to his bed.

"Sure, stay as long as you want." Roxas smiled in thanks, his face still pained. What on earth had happened to him??

Axel stood there a moment, mind racing. Had Larxene said something to him? Or was this some one else's doing? Who ever it was, Axel would-!

"Hey, Axel?" His voice was soft, barely above a murmur. "I hope I'm not asking too much, but would you lay down with me? You don't have to stand there…" Axel's blush returned, and he was glad that the room was dark.

"Y-yeah, hang on." Climbing under the sheets slowly, Axel propped himself up on his hand. He could hear Roxas' breathing regulate, and almost as soon as he lay down, the teen was back asleep.

Axel lit up his index finger with a flame, intending to resume his play, but the light caught Roxas' sleeping form, and Axel was enthralled yet again by the sight of his best friend. He felt a little stalker-ish for watching him, but it was too hard to look away.

The golden color of Roxas' hair was illuminated by the warmth colors of the light, making it glow slightly. He was so…peaceful looking. The sight made him feel a tingling sensation throughout his body, unlike anything he'd experienced before. He was warm, yet cold shivers ran down his arms. And for the first time, Axel could feel a resounding tempo echo through his chest. A heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3: A Realization!

A/N: Hey, hey

**A/N: Hey, hey! Once again, here's Axel and Roxas, set out to make another thousand fan girls squeal (KIDDING!! XDDDDDD)**

**Sorry its been so long. Thanks to my friend (that's their name) for being a good reviewer and advice giver. YOU WILL RECEIVE 100 COOKIES served by Riku-chan! XDDDDD**

_**.8..13.**_

Roxas stared up at the clear blue sky, clouds darting the horizon like fluffy white pillows (Roxas sure thinks about sleep a lot…). Axel lay beside him, propped up on his elbows. His fiery red hair was practically fluorescent in the afternoon sun.

"Axel, couldn't you wear a hat, or something? Your hair is kind of blinding me." The said teenager shrugged, looking a bit downcast.

"It's not my fault…" he murmured, flopping back against the blanket that they both occupied. They'd decided to get away from the organization for a while, just the two of them. Demyx had wanted to go, but Axel found something to occupy the sitarist with.

He'll be restringing his guitar for DAYS, Axel thought evilly, remembering the look on Demyx's face when he'd saw his precious weapon, strings bent and misshapen from the heat of Axel's flames.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, he glanced at Roxas through squinted eyes, the dark green orbs catching the sunlight, illuminating the emerald color. Roxas' head was directed straight up toward the sky, an expression of puzzlement evident on his flawless features.

Sighing, Axel sat up, poking the blonde playfully. "What's the matter, Roxy?" he asked, pouting in fake-misery. Roxas shook his head, not even turning away.

"Nothing…" he whispered. Axel frowned. Ever since that night when he'd come rushing to Axel's bedroom, Roxas had been acting strangely.

The redhead was not pleased. Not in the slightest.

_**.13..8.**_

Roxas tried to stop watching his best friend, nervous about being alone with him. He was worried that he'd bring up the "incident", questioning (once again) about what had happened. Whenever a situation like that did happen, they always ended up arguing. Roxas didn't want that. He wanted to spend time with his friend…

Lately, "friend" didn't seem like the appropriate word for Axel. There was a much deeper connection that the two shared, but Roxas couldn't put his finger on it. But after the dream, sleeping with his best friend (**A/N: WHOA!! NOT THAT WAY YET!!**), the 14-year-old didn't consider him to be a buddy.

He blushed, trying to think of something else. Things were getting rather boring, so he looked up at the sky, taking in the baby blue hues. The clouds were tinted with the same color, round and full in the summer sky.

If he were any good at art, this would certainly have been one of his subjects to paint.

And Axel would have to be there somewhere, up with it all. He didn't deserve to be a Nobody. If anyone, Roxas knew that the redhead was the one person who SHOULD have a heart…

…because he'd know how to use it.

"What's the matter, Roxy?" Axel smiled, poking the teen. Roxas didn't know how he felt (feeling was very unbelievable to him) about Axel. But if he was ever going to find out, he'd have to test it now, before the chance was gone. He HAD to say what he though. Axel had to know how much he cared.

"…Nothing." he whispered.

_**Later that evening… **_

Roxas tossed in turned in his sleep, finally awaking to the darkness of his room. His breathing raced, vision muddled from opening his eyes so quickly. Pressing a hand to his chest reflexively, he ran a hand through his hair, the thick spikes softly running through his fingers (despite the fact that he used about a tub of hair-gel…0o).

Running to Axel's room yet again, he knocked softly on the door. He smiled, wishing he'd done this earlier (it all seemed so simple now!)

An equally sleep-deprived teen opened the door tiredly, yawning as he nearly set his hair on fire.

"Hey, wassup?" Axel muttered, rubbing his eyes. The shorter man's grin grew slightly, and he stepped closer.

"Axel," he began, a ball of nerves tingling in his stomach. He had no idea on how to put into words how he felt at the moment. "I'm…not you're friend!"

Axel's eyes widened quickly, and he grabbed the doorframe, completely stunned.

"WHAT??"

**A/N: AH! I left you on a cliffy! Now, if you don't review, you'll never know what happens next! SO GET TO IT!!**

**poor roxas. he has no idea what he just said...**


	4. Chapter 4: FEEL ME! axel:wut?

**A/N:...**

**...**

**...dear lord! Life's been crappy to me! My Axel plushie has completely dis-ow ned me, haven't talked to my friends in SO LONG, and school's a pain. So what kept me going during those long, torturous hours? SANACHAN, that's what!  
Thanks for being so awesome. THIS CHAPPY'S FOR YOU!! 3 (is written on notepad sob)**

.8..13.

Axel felt everything go cold, like a huge bucket of ice water had just been dumped onto his scarlet spikes, completely dowsing him in a wave of misery. What...had he done to deserve this??

The 19 year-old's eyes widened, the green orbs enlarged like emerald suns. Had Roxas found out about how he felt...? This was the worst embarassmet he'd ever endured. Heat pooled to his cheeks, and he looked down at the floor, far too humiliated to look at his friend.

"Oh...okay." he said softly, backing into the room. His usual cocky demeanor completely vanished, a void of deep depression filling him. "If that's what you want."

Axel shut the door, leaning against it's cool exterior. He'd completely RUINED his friendship with Roxas. "This SUCKS." he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Lighting up his hand in an orange glow, he found that the flickering colors did not bring him comfort. There was nothing. No joy...Not a single flutter in his chest, only a heavy wieght, strapped to his shoulders.

.13..8.

What...the...HELL?

Roxas looked at the closed door questioningly. He'd just told Axel how he felt! This wasn't the outcome he'd imagined. A door in his face certainly was NOT the expres-  
sion he'd hoped for.

He debated on what to do. Should I knock, or leave him...alone, he thought. A sudden pang shot through him. The second option was NOT going to happen! It hurt just to think about...

Knocking roughly on the door, he stood there, waiting his apparent crush to answer his call. As the door opened, he saw the red head's eyes. They were so...sad. The blonde felt a warmth color his cheeks, and he shot forward, eyes closing roughly.

It was all a blur.

.8..13.

Roxas was still there, he noticed. Axel never cried. It just wasn't in his nature. But tonight, he figured, he was getting pretty close. What more did the blonde need to say? What else could he do to break his newly-discovered heart?

A slight pink flushed Roxas' cheeks, and he jumped forward, surprising the pyro-  
maniac. His arms wrapped around Axel's lanky frame, knocking him down to the floor.

Axel blushed, eyes trained on his younger friend. Roxas was smiling, his cheeks equally as red. Peeking up at Axel, the Keybearer's eyes were like an electric sky, dazzling even in the night just as they were during the day.

.13..8.

The older teen beneath him was flushed with embarassment, and he could feel his own cheeks burning, but he couldn't help but smile. Being in Axel's arms made him feel ECSTATIC. It made him FEEL.

"Axel," he began, his grin growing wider.

.8..13.

He felt himself completely on air, unable to think properly.

"I..."

.13..8.

Roxas couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

.8..13.

Axel's hand found themselves press against the sides of Roxas' face, drawing him closer.

"...I love you." He pulled the blonde's face to his, pressing his lips against his. Everything was fire around him, swirling and heating him up in a flurry of pure energy.

Nothing could describe it.

.13..8.

Roxas was shocked as he felt Axel kiss him, but then...

everything was quiet.

Like a rollercoaster heading down that first hill, exciting and dangerous, he was falling, only to find Axel there, waiting to catch him. An adrenaline (**A/N: I feel like I spelled that wrong...CURSE YOU NOTEPAD!!**) rush coursed through his system.

It was everything he strived for.

And for once, he wasn't left with nothing. Axel completely filled him. He had the world.

"Nothing" didn't exist anymore.

**A/N: DEAR JESUS THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!! IT'S 2:30 A.M.!!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. Let me know if you want more.**

**R+R. Just know that if this story keeps going, it'll only go downhill from here...**


	5. Chapter 5: I Watch You, Fast Asleep

**A/N: Hello, everybody -looks around at an empty room-**

**…darn. Oh well! (lolz). Here's more AKUROKU for ya!!**

**A/N (again): Um, I was going back through my story, and I think that I wrote that Roxas was a 14 year old. He's not…-laughs-. Just a silly mistake, that's all. Axel's not THAT much of a child molester… MO-lester…teehee Enjoy!! Side note (stolen from unencyclopedia) "Axel was originally named "Alanse" but was shortened to Ale. (as Alanse does not mix well when muddled up and given an "X", as X converts his name to Analsex.)"**

_Axel lounged about lazily on his bed, Roxas laying with his head on his shoulder. The younger male sighed, cuddling closer. "Axel," he mumbled, blue eyes hazy from a long nap in Axel's bed (whoa…they's sleeping togethar!!)._ _The jade eyed teen glanced down at the blonde, smiling as he yawned. "Awake? Finally…" he chuckled, petting Roxas on the head playfully. Roxas leaned into his touch, blushing slightly. _

_Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's shoulder lovingly, mewling softly as the red head stroked through his thick blonde spikes. Hesitantly, he bit the tanned skin of Axel's exposed neck gently, lapping at the small cut like a kitten._

_Axel, who was feeling very hot all the sudden, wrapped his arms around Roxas, pulling him tighter tohis chest._

"_Roxy," he murmured, turning his head to give the younger of the two better access. "Maybe this isn't the best time? I mean, we just woke up-" Roxas kissed Axel quickly, silencing him._

"_Nuuu…" he gasped out, straddling Axel with his slender, golden legs. "I want joo NOOW." Axel's eyes widened with shock. Roxas didn't act like this! And he certainly didn't go around talking like a retarded fan girl!!_

_Grinding his hips into the green eyed individual's, Axel tried to stifle a groan of ecstasy that shattered through him. "R-Roxas…!"_

Axel sat up, covers flying off his body. His breathing came in shallow pants, a drop of sweat trickling down his collar bone. Looking at the clock, the bold red letters read 6 a.m.

Sighing, he glanced over beside him. 'It was all a dream,' he thought with relief. Roxas WASN'T trying to screw him senseless, and…

…now that he thought about it, why on EARTH did he consider it a bad thing??

Roxas slept peacefully next to his lanky form, drowning in a sea of unfamiliar faces and moments he couldn't remember. Axel smiled, kissing his boyfriend softly on the cheek.

'Maybe someday…'

**A/N: WOO HOO!! Sorry, all you die hard Akuroku fans (I am one of them)! You won't get anything TOO sexy just yet (Kingdom Hearts fans every where scream: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!)**

**Love ya guys! Hope you don't hate me!**

**- Xxhalycon-lambxX**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Gawd, you PERVERT!

**Chapter 5 – Roxas' POV (this'll be fun…)**

**A/N: I'm sorry. I had to do it (–giggles-). Axel THOUGHT Roxas was asleep, but he was deathly wrong (-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!-).**

Roxas closed his eyes, curling tighter into Axel's bed sheets. It was always so warm where Axel was, and he cuddled closer to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, smiling. He was cold, all of the time, and being next to his…boyfriend felt like a heated blanket was wrapped around his body.

Staring up at the elder, the blushed, eyes scanning over his pleasant features. When he was awake, Axel looked michevious or troubled. But now, as sleep overtook him, his expression was that of complete calm.

…Or so he imagined.

Turning in his sleep, Axel pulled Roxy closer, letting out a small sigh. Blush increasing, Roxas tried to pry himself away, until he heard…

Axel let out a soft moan, and the blood from Roxas' face drained instantly. "R-Roxas…" Axel panted, his face twisting with pleasure. Roxas tried hard, and when I say "hard", I mean EXTREMELY hard, not to bust out laughing.

But, oddly, the idea of Axel DREAMING about him make him shiver slightly (A/N: Out of fear? LOL!!). His hand wandered over Axel's chest, the slightly muscled torso trembling under his touch.

"Axel," he breathed out, testing his control over the red head's thoughts. Seeming to respond, his shook his head, barely resisting.

Axel's eyes fluttered open, and Roxas closed his immedieately, taking on the persona of a sleeping individual. He could hear Axel panting heavily, then the sound of the sheets rustling as the emerald eyed teen shifted.

A pair of lip met his cheek, and he once again tried not to giggle out of sheer elatation.

Axel was a fool; Roxas wasn't as naïve as he thought he was.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Roxy heard about the wetness…bwahahahaha!**

**Update soon! Reviews are lovely! This was kind of a drabble chapter (again). I'm very sorry...I'll get back to the original plot line now...**

**Axel: DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WILL!!**

**Roxas: -sniffle- Don't you know what that means?**

**Axel:...Huh? (he's not very bright)**

**Roxas: We're going to bre-!**

**HL: ANYWAY REVIEW PLZ! BYE!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school work and cosplay…^_^;. Please R+R. Enjoy~!**

**-halycon-lamb**

**.13..8.**

Roxas was amazed at how dependent Axel was of him. The red head may not have appeared to be a needy person, but he actually was quite clingy. It was as if he had to make sure that Roxas was really there…and not just something he'd dreamed up.

Axel pressed his lips heatedly to Roxas', pressing his body further up against the pure white wall. Roxas sighed out, thick lashes falling over his sapphire orbs in bliss. But, aside from the lust, the younger teen's mind wandered else where. He wondered why Axel insisted upon validating their emotions with physical affection…not that he minded, of course. But it was somewhat troubling…

"Roxy." Axel whispered, pressing a small kiss to his lover's collar bone. "I love you." The words came out slowly, as they always did. He never rushed when it came to these things.

"I know." Roxas stared at the black material of Axel's cloak as the elder continued his play, nipping ravenously at Roxas' tanned skin. Inner turmoil ripped apart his shred of hope for happiness, and it was finally taking a toll on his mental state. Tears formed in his eyes, and he dropped his head onto Axel's shoulder.

I don't deserve this…

Axel paused, pulling away from the skin of his neck. "What's the matter…?" he asked, concerned emerald eyes gazing into sapphire blue orbs. Roxas sobbed harder, clutching Axel closer.

The 18-year old tugged Roxas onto his lap, sitting them down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him to his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. It'll be okay, Roxas. Don't cry…" Axel really had no idea what to do. The sight of Roxas in tears nearly made his heart break. It was shattering…but how could he fix what had been broken from the start…?

.8..13.

Roxas had become more irritable. He would snap at everyone, charge into an argument for no reason. Especially at Axel. He could barely say anything without it turning into a fight. Or there were the times when he'd just remain completely silent, staring off at one of the many white walls, expression dark and brooding. Those events were far worse for him.

"I just don't get it, Dem." Axel said, walking down the darks streets of their world. "I have no idea what's wrong with him…it's like he's completely different."

Demyx's usual perky exterior was removed, and he was much more solemn. Not many people knew the mature side of him. "I've noticed it too. The poor guy. Maybe he's just confused! He'll snap out of it."

Axel glanced back at their headquarters, eyes flashing with worry. "Yeah. I hope so…"

**AN: New chapter posted soon, I promise! Leave reviews! ;D**


	8. UPDATE, please read

So, guys.

It's been a good couple of months since I've updated this story. I really haven't had any inspiration whatsoever. And, with the release of 358/2 Days (damn you!), my plot line is a bit…

…dead. xDDD

It pains me a bit to say this, but I don't intend to continue this story. That doesn't mean I won't write anymore stories for , I just won't be updating THIS one.

Thanks so anyone who's put their time into reading this – I greatly appreciate it. 33

**Xxhalycon-lambxX, November 30th, 2009.**


End file.
